starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
C-3PO
| Afbeelding = 250px | naam = C-3PO | model = 3PO Protocol Droid | kleur = Goud | fabrikant = Cybot Galactica Anakin Skywalker | eigenaar= Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker Padmé Amidala Raymus Antilles Owen Lars Luke Skywalker Jabba the Hutt Leia Organa | hoogte =1,77 meter 75 kilogram | mannelijkofvrouwelijk = Mannelijk | uitrusting = | taken =Vertalen, protocol | affiliatie= Anakin Skywalker Shmi Skywalker Padmé Amidala Royal House of Alderaan Rebel Alliance Resistance }} C-3PO (See Threepio of kortweg Threepio) was een 3PO Protocol Droid die tussen 32 BBY en 34 ABY een belangrijke rol speelde in verschillende cruciale gebeurtissen in het universum. Threepio was de trouwe metgezel van R2-D2. Biografie The Maker (120 BBY – 32 BBY) C-3PO's 'leven' begon op de planeet Affa waar hij werd gebouwd in 120 BBY. Zijn belangrijkste functie was etiquette en protocol. In het Manakron System fungeerde C-3PO ooit als de belangrijkste onderhandelaar voor de leider van dit stelsel. Bijna een eeuw later was Threepio echter herleid tot een hoop onderdelen totdat Anakin Skywalker, een jonge slaaf op Tatooine hem opnieuw deed functioneren. Hij bouwde Threepio om zijn moeder te helpen met huishoudelijke taken. Zelf gebruikte Anakin zijn Droid om te helpen vertalen met onderhandelingen met Jawa’s. In 32 BBY toonde Anakin Skywalker zijn droid aan Padmé Amidala en R2-D2. De Astromech Droid merkte op dat Threepio er vrij naakt bijliep omdat Anakin hem niet had voorzien van beplating. Desondanks deze opmerking voelde Threepio zich snel thuis in het gezelschap van de kleine Artoo. Samen herstelden en schilderden ze de Podracer van Anakin. Threepio, die beweerde om nooit aan boord van een schip te stappen, en Artoo supporterden daarna voor Anakin tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge. Threepio zag hoe zijn nieuwe vriend R2-D2 weer vertrok nadat nieuwe onderdelen voor hun gestrand schip waren aangekocht door de overwinning van Anakin in de podrace. Even later liet ook zijn Maker hem in de steek toen Anakin vrij was en vertrok van Tatooine. Anakin beloofde aan zijn droid dat zijn moeder hem niet zou verkopen. The Larses (32 BBY – 22 BBY) In de jaren na het vertrek van Anakin bleef Threepio doen waarvoor hij was gebouwd, het helpen van Shmi Skywalker. Toen ze trouwde met Cliegg Lars verhuisde Threepio mee naar de Moisture Farm van Cliegg nabij Anchorhead. Op een dag begroette Threepio, die ondertussen door Shmi voorzien was van ruwe beplating, twee vreemdelingen die in de richting van de Moisture Farm kwamen gestapt. Toen één van de vreemdelingen hem herkende, werd het ook duidelijk voor Threepio dat dit Anakin Skywalker en Padmé Amidala waren. Threepio introduceerde Anakin aan zijn nieuwe familieleden Owen Lars en Beru Whitesun. Na het tragische overlijden van Shmi schonk Owen Lars Threepio aan Anakin als afscheidsgeschenk. Aan boord van het schip van Padmé werd Threepio zo goed als voorgoed vergezeld van R2-D2 die nog steeds in dienst was van Padmé. thumb|right|200px|Threepio zonder beplating thumb|200px|Threepio is terug hersteld Samen reisden ze naar Geonosis waar Threepio’s naïviteit en nieuwsgierigheid hem in problemen zou brengen. Nadat Artoo hem per ongeluk in een afgrond had geduwd, werd zijn hoofd gescheiden van zijn lichaam en gemonteerd op dat van een B1 Battle Droid. Threepio’s lichaam en hoofd namen deel aan de Battle of Geonosis maar werden beiden uitgeschakeld door Jedi. Gelukkig kwam Artoo zijn nieuwe vriend redden en zette hij de Protocol Droid weer in elkaar. Threepio ervaarde dit als ‘a most peculiar dream’. Na het gevecht was hij als één van de weinigen getuige van het geheime huwelijk van Padmé en Anakin Skywalker. Clone Wars (22 BBY – 19 BBY) Aangezien Anakin als Jedi geen bezittingen mocht hebben, ging Threepio net als Artoo in dienst bij Padmé. Daar bloeide de droid helemaal open omdat hij voor het eerst werd gebruikt waarvoor hij oorspronkelijk was gemaakt, namelijk etiquette en protocol. Toen Padmé hem ook nog eens voorzag van een prachtige gouden beplating was Threepio helemaal in de wolken. Threepio kreeg van Padmé regelmatig de opdracht om de Senators te bedienen en te ontvangen. Desondanks zijn afkeer van avontuur en gevaar nam Threepio deel aan een reddingsactie op Ilum en kwamen Threepio en Padmé terecht in de Malevolence waar ze gered werden door Obi-Wan Kenobi en Anakin Skywalker. Ook reisde hij mee naar Rodia waar Padmé gevangen werd genomen en C-3PO en Jar Jar Binks haar moesten redden. Eerder had Threepio zonder het zelf te beseffen Padmés leven gered door haar te contacteren toen ze door Ziro the Hutt was gevangengenomen op Coruscant. Threepio bezocht daarna Ziro's Palace in het gezelschap van Commander Fox. Op Orto Plutonia kreeg Threepio een job op maat gesneden toen hij moest vertalen tussen de Talz en de Pantorans wat uiteindelijk in een vredesakkoord resulteerde. Op het einde van de Clone Wars merkte Threepio dat er iets niet in orde was. Padmé had verdriet en zijn oorspronkelijke maker, Anakin Skywalker, was niet zichzelf. Threepio vloog samen met Padmé naar Mustafar waar Anakin Padmé zo goed als vermoordde. Samen met R2-D2 hielp hij Padmé’s lichaam aan boord van de J-Type Nubian Star Skiff waarmee Threepio persoonlijk naar Polis Massa vloog nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi aan boord was gekomen. Op Polis Massa zag Threepio hoe Padmé stierf en het leven schonk aan een tweeling. Nu Threepio en Artoo zonder eigenaar waren, nam Bail Organa de droids op in het House Organa waar ze de verantwoordelijkheid werden van Raymus Antilles. De eerste opdracht die hij kreeg van Organa was Threepio te voorzien van een Memory Wipe. Nieuw leven (19 BBY – 0 BBY) C-3PO herinnerde zich niets van alles wat gebeurd was in het verleden. Hij meende enkel dat zijn eerste job het programmeren van Binary Loadlifters was. Opnieuw werd hij meteen verenigd met R2-D2 die nog wel beschikte over alle herinneringen uit het verleden. Organa wou geen risico nemen in verband met de geboorte van Padmé’s kinderen met een Droid die eigenlijk gemaakt is om te praten. Master Luke (0 BBY) In 0 BBY werd Threepio in het ongewisse gelaten toen Artoo van Leia Organa de opdracht had gekregen om Obi-Wan Kenobi op te zoeken. Threepio dacht dat Artoo wat verzon maar volgde hem toch mee naar Tatooine, de planeet waar hij – zonder het zelf te weten – was gebouwd door Anakin Skywalker. Op de woestijnplaneet werd Threepio en later ook Artoo gevangengenomen door Jawa’s. Door een verkoop kwamen ze in het bezit van Owen Lars en zijn neef Luke Skywalker. Owen herkende Threepio niet meer na al die jaren. Voor hem was het de zoveelste Protocol Droid die de revue passeerde maar blijkbaar volstond het dat Threepio Bocce sprak en de binaire taal van Moisture Vaporators verstond om hem in dienst te nemen. thumb|right|250px|Threepio is beschadigd Zo maakte Threepio kennis met Luke Skywalker. Luke behandelde Threepio meteen als een persoon en niet als een voorwerp. Hij knapte hem op en redde hem daarna van de Tusken Raiders nadat in een confrontatie Threepio’s linkerarm was afgevallen. Luke zette Threepio’s arm terug aan zijn lichaam en verwijderde de Restraining Bolt. Terwijl Obi-Wan belangrijke dingen uitlegde, verkoos Threepio om zichzelf uit te zetten. Threepio ging mee naar Alderaan waar hij aan boord van de Millennium Falcon de raad kreeg om Chewbacca te laten winnen met Dejarik. Toen bleek dat Alderaan was vernietigd belandde Threepio aan boord van Death Star I waar hij in verbinding bleef met Luke tijdens de reddingsactie van Leia. Na een onderbreking kon Threepio net op tijd het bevel geven aan Artoo om de Trash Compactor stil te leggen waarin Luke en compagnie verzeild waren geraakt. Threepio en Artoo waren dan misschien wel voortdurend aan het kibbelen, het was duidelijk dat ze niet zonder elkaar konden. Threepio keek machteloos toe hoe een beschadigde Artoo terugkwam van de Battle of Yavin maar al snel werd de droid opgeknapt door de Rebels. Trots keken Threepio en Artoo hoe hun nieuwe meester een medaille kreeg op Yavin 4 en werd aanzien als een held bij de Rebel Alliance. I’ve looked better (3 ABY) In de jaren na de Battle of Yavin bleef Threepio trouw in dienst van Luke maar ook Leia deed regelmatig beroep – net als haar moeder – op de kwaliteiten van Threepio. Op Hoth werkten Threepio en Artoo nauw samen met Leia. De Protocol Droid was heel blij dat Luke heelhuids was teruggekeerd na zijn nachtelijk avontuur op de ijsplaneet. Nadat hij afscheid nam van R2-D2 werd Threepio meegesleurd aan boord van de Millennium Falcon in mogelijk zijn meest hachelijk avontuur ooit. Threepio had al langer gemerkt dat de Hyperdrive Motivator niet werkte maar dat Han Solo hem zelden au serieux nam, was geen geheim. Daarna doorkruiste de Falcon een Asteroid Field, kreeg Threepio verwijten naar zijn hoofd geslingerd, alhoewel hij zijn best deed om te helpen bij het herstellen van de Falcon en werd hij weer genegeerd toen hij Mynocks had opgemerkt. Threepio was ook één van de eersten die zich realiseerde dat de Falcon in een Space Slug was gevlogen toen hij de enorme mond zag opengaan. Desondanks Threepio’s talrijke kansenberekeningen en voorstel om zich over te geven aan het Galactic Empire schakelde Leia hem uit in het Anoat System zodat hij even zijn zorgen kon vergeten. thumb|250px|Threepio op Cloud City Op Cloud City beleefde Threepio een ware nachtmerrie. Nadat Han Solo was geland op de wolkenstad kwam de altijd nieuwsgierige Threepio terecht in een kamer waar hij was gelokt door het geluid van een Astromech Droid. In die kamer verstopten Stormtroopers zich die deel uitmaakten van de valstrik van Darth Vader. Vooraleer hij het besefte lag hij in stukken uit elkaar op de schroothoop waar hij net op tijd werd gered door Chewbacca. De Wookiee probeerde Threepio terug in elkaar te steken maar dit verliep niet naar zijn wens. Chewbacca was net als Artoo een ander slachtoffer van Threepio die talloze verwijten naar zijn hoofd kreeg geslingerd maar die eigenlijk door Threepio werd aanschouwd als een echte vriend. Chewbacca had geen tijd om Threepio helemaal te herstellen en monteerde hem in een net op zijn rug. Zo beleefde Threepio de ontsnapping van Cloud City en werd hij herenigd met R2-D2 die met Luke was teruggekeerd van op Dagobah. Artoo herstelde Threepio uiteindelijk aan boord van de Millennium Falcon. Impersonate a deity (4 ABY) Voor de zoveelste keer werd Threepio in het ongewisse gelaten van de plannen om Han Solo te bevrijden uit de organisatie van Jabba the Hutt. Threepio werd samen met Artoo door Luke geschonken aan Jabba the Hutt en dit was helemaal niet naar de zin van de Protocol Droid die zich afvroeg wat hij misdaan had. Jabba kon Threepio goed gebruiken als zijn nieuwe Protocol Droid. Zo vertoefde Threepio aan boord van de Khetanna toen Luke, Han en Chewbacca zouden geofferd worden aan de Sarlacc. Tijdens de Battle of Carkoon werd Threepio aangevallen door Salacious B. Crumb die een oog lospeuterde. De hulpeloze droid werd gered door zijn allerbeste vriend, R2-D2. Threepio fungeerde daarna als één van de leden van het Endor Strike Team dat de Shield Generator op Endor moest uitschakelen. Op het eerste zicht leek Threepio’s aanwezigheid eerder een last dan een zegen maar uiteindelijk zou de droid een cruciale rol spelen in de overwinning op het Empire. Toen de groep werd gevangengenomen door de Ewoks beschouwden de primitieve bewoners van Endor C-3PO als een god. Hun geloof in de god werd bevestigd toen bleek dat hij hun taal sprak en later rond zweefde in hun dorp nadat hij had gevraagd om zijn vrienden te bevrijden. Threepio bedacht dat hij nooit wist dat hij daartoe in staat was. Uiteraard had Luke hem met het zweven een handje geholpen. thumb|right|200px|Threepio toonde zijn ‘goddelijke krachten’ Als nieuwe god kon Threepio makkelijk de aandacht van de Ewoks opeisen om uit te leggen wat de Rebellen op Endor deden en wat hun missie was. Aangevuld met speciale geluidseffecten vertelde Threepio in grote lijnen het verhaal van de Galactic Civil War. Daarmee toonde hij aan dat hij een hele weg had afgelegd in vergelijking met zijn eerste ontmoeting bij Luke waar hij nog beweerde om geen goede verteller te zijn. Dankzij Threepio’s overtuiging, beslisten de Ewoks om mee ten strijde te trekken tegen het Empire. In de Battle of Endor lokte Threepio Stormtroopers in de val maar was zijn bijdrage – logischerwijze – beperkt. Hij zag hoe Artoo werd beschadigd maar even na het gevecht was hij al weer hersteld. Ook voor Threepio was het einde van de oorlog welgekomen en samen met de Ewoks, R2-D2 en zijn andere vrienden vierde hij feest op Endor. Ondanks alle inspanningen was de oorlog echter nog niet voorbij. C-3PO vergezelde Han Solo en Chewbacca op missie naar een ISB basis waar ze geheime informatie dankzij Threepio konden krijgen uit de computers van de basis. Resistance (34 ABY) In de loop der jaren verloor C-3PO zijn linkerarm tijdens een missie met Resistance-droids op Taul. In plaats daarvan kreeg Threepio een rode arm van O-MR1, een Imperial RA-7 Protocol Droid. In die hoedanigheid werd Threepio ingeschakeld in de Resistance van General Leia Organa tegen de komst van de First Order. Threepio's ervaring werd ingezet en samen met PZ-4CO runde Threepio het netwerk van Resistance droids in het universum. R2-D2 moest Threepio wel missen, want sinds de verdwijning van Luke Skywalker was Artoo in een soort 'low power' modus gegaan en communiceerde hij niet meer. Threepio merkte op dat GA-97 de aanwezigheid van BB-8 had opgemerkt op Takodana waarop de Resistance zich naar de planeet haastte. Daar ontmoette C-3PO na lange tijd Han Solo en Chewbacca die betrokken waren geraakt in de zoektocht naar Luke. C-3PO hield de aanval op de Starkiller Base mee in de gaten en ontdekte niet lang daarna dat R2-D2 ontwaakte en het ontbrekend stukje kaart projecteerde dat naar Master Luke kon leiden. Evacuatie (34 ABY) C-3PO bleef aan de zijde van Leia Organa aan boord van de Raddus tijdens de vlucht van D'Qar. Toen Leia in een coma belandde, bleef Threepio aan de zijde van Poe, al opperde hij wel dat Poe's plannen om Amilyn Holdo tegen te spreken niet zo'n goed idee waren. Threepio was ook een onvrijwillige deelnemer aan de muiterij die was opgezet door Poe om het bevel over te nemen van Holdo. Niet lang later kwam Leia zelf terug orde op zaken zetten. C-3PO overleefde de tocht naar Crait waar hij vertelde dat de kans op het vinden van een natuurlijke opening in de mijn, waar de Resistance zich had teruggetrokken, uiterst miniem was. C-3PO zag nog een laatste maal Luke alvorens hij het ging opnemen tegen Kylo Ren en de First Order. Threepio had echter niet door dat Luke een projectie van hemzelf weergaf door de Force. Via de Fulptices werd de gezochte natuurlijke opening toch gevonden, waardoor de overlevenden werden gered door de Millennium Falcon en Threepio werd herenigd met R2-D2. Cruciale rol (35 ABY) 250px|thumb|C-3PO in de workshop van Babu Frik Hoewel C-3PO in de Resistance een ietwat minder prominente rol vertolkte als bij de Rebel Alliance, zou er een cruciale rol voor hem zijn weggelegd in de laatste fase van de oorlog met de First Order. Threepio trok mee naar Pasaana met Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron, Chewbacca en BB-8 toen Rey op die planeet een spoor wilde vinden van de locatie van de planeet Exegol, waar de teruggekeerde Palpatine zich bevond. Na een bezoek aan het Festival of Ancestors en een wilde rit op skimmers met een achtervolging met 125-Z Treadspeeder Bike, belandde de groep in zwart drijfzand. Iedereen belandde in een grot van een Vexis, maar belangrijker was de vondst van Ochi's Dagger. C-3PO kon de oude Sith runen vertalen, maar zijn programmering verbood hem om deze uit te spreken, een regeling die was getroffen door de Republic Senate. Threepio wist dat hij die taal kon praten, maar dat hij daarvoor een totale Memory Wipe moest krijgen. Poe kende iemand die daarmee kon helpen op Kijimi. Babu Frik was een oude droidsmith die deze actie kon in orde brengen. C-3PO wist welk offer hij zou brengen, maar hij besefte ook dat dit de enige optie was om de First Order te verslagen. Nadat hij nog een laatste maal naar zijn vrienden keek, voerde Frik de actie uit. Threepio vertelde met rode ogen dat de Sith Wayfinder zich bevond op een maan in het Endor System en hij gaf de coördinaten van het wrak van de Death Star II door. Daarna viel hij stil en was zijn geheugen gewist. Babu Frik was een van de eerste personages die Threepio leerde kennen. Om Chewbacca te redden, trok de groep naar de Steadfast waar C-3PO Chewie's Bowcaster en gordel moest dragen. Samen met BB-8 en D-O moest Threepio van Rey zoeken naar Chewie, Finn en Poe. Daarna landde C-3PO op Kef Bir waar Rey haar laatste confrontatie had met Kylo Ren. Uiteindelijk belandde Threepio terug op Ajan Kloss waar Leia Organa was overleden. Hij maakte opnieuw kennis met R2-D2, maar in tegenstelling tot wat Threepio beweerde, had Artoo een back-up gemaakt van zijn geheugen. Threepio kreeg zo zijn herinneringen terug, ook al dacht hij met Rey op haar eerste missie te vertrekken. Na de Battle of Exegol vierde C-3PO mee de overwinning op de Final Order. Legends thumb|250px|Threepio, Artoo en Mungo Baobab * Samen met Artoo beleefde de gedienstige Threepio heel wat avonturen in 15 BBY. Zo werden ze gescheiden van Antilles en belandden ze op planeten als Ingo, Ko Vari, Tyne's Horky, Tammuz-an en Roon. Nieuwe meesters als Thall Joben, Jord Dusat, Kea Moll, Jann Tosh en Mungo Baobab behandelden Threepio als een trouwe bondgenoot en vriend. Op een bepaald moment kwam hij dan toch weer in het bezig van Raymus Antilles en werd de droid geposteerd op de Tantive IV. Achter de schermen *C-3PO werd gespeeld door de Brit Anthony Daniels. Daniels heeft in alle zes films van Star Wars meegespeeld en sprak de stem van Threepio in voor alle spin-offs, zo ook voor de nieuwe Animated Serie. *In verscheidende games is 3PO ingesproken door Tom Kane. *Ralph McQuarrie baseerde Threepio grotendeels op de robot Maria uit Metropolis *Threepio was eveneens te zien in The Muppet Show en in Sesame Street. *In 'Head-To-Head Tag Teams' wordt 1.77 meter als grootte voor C-3PO vermeld. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens *Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi *Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) S 1-6 *Star Wars: Rebels Bron *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars Sourcebook *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *C-3PO in de Databank *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Heroes of Yavin category:Protocol Droids category:3PO Protocol Droids category:Rebel Alliance Droids category:Royal House of Naboo category:Royal House of Alderaan